tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
Paige is a character of TRON: Uprising, voiced by Emmanuelle Chriqui. General Tesler's second-in-command, Paige has endured her share of tragedy. Separated from her "family" during a battle, she was rescued by the General. This resulted in a deep loyalty to him, which often blinds her to his darker side. She is Beck's chief antagonist and, eventually, the object of his desire. Biography Beck's Beginning Paige was present during the takeover of Argon City, and when the young program Beck decided to turn renegade by blowing up a new statue of Clu, she gave pursuit that ended in a fierce duel atop a light copter. Beck leaped to safety after the machine's engines were damaged, leaving Paige to land the craft alone and return empty-handed. Faced with Tesler's disappointment, she boldly stated that the rogue program was good, but was "no Tron." Paige later went down to Argon City, visiting Able's garage to tell the programs that Tesler was bringing the games to Argon. Lining the programs up without recognizing Beck, she informed them that they were being volunteered for the games and would be rounded up in a few cycles' time unless the Renegade was turned in. Before departing, she noticed a familiar tool in Beck's hand, similar to the one the Renegade had used to repair part of the damage done to the light copter they'd been fighting in. Able, however, diverted her suspicion by showing her a drawer full of similar tools, and she left in a huff. Tesler, however, launched his plan prematurely and began rounding up programs immediately. Paige was worried for the programs' sake, but Tesler told her that if she hadn't failed to subdue Beck in the first place, he wouldn't have had to do it. She got her own back after Tesler himself had suffered a defeat at the hands of Beck, chiding, "Told you he wasn't that easy to catch." The Renegade, Parts I and II When two programs escaped on the way to their second match, Paige went out to track them down and bring them back. She discovered that the escapees were Beck and Cutler, who had defeated a team of Black Guards earlier in the Coliseum. She brought them back, cuffed them together, and put them back in the games against three Black Guards on light cycles. The two programs again defeated their enemies, and were matched against each other; when Cutler forfeited, Paige talked Tesler into setting the "winner" free, as he had promised, rather than derezzing both for their insolence. After Beck returned in his Renegade guise and rescued Cutler, Paige gave chase. When Cutler's disc missed her, she commented that he obviously hadn't been programmed for combat, but was taken by surprise when the disc glanced off a set of controls and caused a turbine to activate, blowing her off the roof -- the miss had been deliberate, and Cutler had been programmed for aerodynamics. Paige continued to pursue the fugitives, battling with them across Argon's docks until all three were exhausted. The fight ended only when a criminal gang on light cycles collided with them, knocking Paige off her feet. Rising, angry at the renegade programs' escape, she detained Perl, one of the gang members; when Perl protested, Paige kicked Gage and several other gang members to the ground and advised Perl not to finish her sentence. Blackout Paige was tasked with overseeing a plan to drill energy, but, showing her compassionate side, she shut off the drill to stop the resulting blackouts from causing casualties in Argon City. Tesler removed her from her post, not caring if a few programs were being derezzed. While exploring the tunnels under the rig, she discovered a Black Guard waking up after an altercation with the Renegade. Searching the tunnels, she discovered the masked program warning racers in the Argon Race to evacuate the tunnels because of a bomb he had planted on Tesler's drill. Paige raced back to the drill on her light cycle, with the Renegade hot on her heels, but she arrived too late to prevent the bomb from exploding. Both of them were then forced to escape as the blast and ensuing outpouring of raw energy poured into the tunnels. Paige's bike wasn't fast enough, so Beck pulled her onto his instead, and she escaped the blast only as a reluctant passenger. Once Paige returned to Tesler, she suggested blaming the blackouts on the Renegade, gaining public trust for the Occupation and alienating her enemy from the citizens of Argon. Then she assembled a task force to catch the renegade, among which were Hopper, Bartik, and Zed. Identity Paige appeared at Able's garage to see the weapon Zed had created. When the weapon failed, she said Zed was a joke and left. Isolated Paige pursued the Renegade when he stole a data cube from Tesler's ship, but crashed and was stranded on an island with him. She called for Pavel to rescue her, but he saw a chance to get rid of her and left her on the island. Initially she continued her attempt to capture the Renegade, but when she learned that the island was disintegrating she reluctantly began to co-operate with him. After repairing his arm, she began to reflect on her past. Paige had originally been a medic in another city, and had started a clinic with Rox and another fellow medic. She had once saved two refugees from the ISO War, Quorra and Ada, from a gang of roughs, and healed Ada's injuries, believing them both to be Basics; Quorra had complimented Paige's music and taught her a self-defense move, but Paige's friendship with them had changed to bitterness when both women had turned out to be ISOs. Angry at the deceit, she nonetheless acceded to Quorra's pleas and shielded the two, but her discomfort with the situation alerted her coworkers that something was wrong. While Quorra was later telling Paige that she and Ada would leave peacefully, recognizers surrounded the clinic, and Quorra knocked Paige out to shield her from accusations of collaboration. When she woke, the clinic was in ruins and her coworkers were dead, and General Tesler, seeing potential in her when she attempted to fight his soldiers off, told her that the ISOs had caused the destruction. He then offered her a chance to join the Occupation and avenge them, and Paige, bitter and grieving, asked how soon she could start. While Paige was helping Beck make a raft to get the off of the island, the destabilized ground disintegrated under her, causing her to fall into the sea. Beck ran to get the raft so he could save her, leaving Paige to assume that the Renegade had abandoned her there to die. His attempt to help Paige was thwarted when Tesler and Pavel arrived in a light copter, airlifting her out before he could swim to her aid. Paige, believing that the Renegade had left her deliberately, told Tesler that she had made a mistake in trusting her enemy, and should have killed him instead. She also mentioned that during her stay on the island she had recalled her first meeting with Tesler, and gathered strength from the knowledge that he would never betray her. Tesler agreed, keeping to himself the fact that when Paige's fellow medics had approached him to turn the ISOs in, he himself had ordered their deaths, both to cement Paige's loyalty and to perpetuate the myth of the ISO threat. The Price of Power When the Renegade stole a powerful upgrade weapon that had been on route to Argon City, Paige took the lead in the recovery efforts, setting a trap with an apparently disabled rescue vehicle that turned out to be full of guards. Beck used the weapon to defeat them all, and though Paige chased him in a light copter, he easily escaped. The Reward Paige disliked Tesler's plan to root out the Renegade by offering a reward for his capture, but went along with it until Pavel had Hopper arrested on the evidence of a program named Link. Approached by Mara and Zed, who had been with Hopper at the garage while the Renegade was fighting Pavel there, she confronted Pavel herself, angrily accusing him of arresting the wrong program to make Tesler look bad in front of Clu so that Pavel could take his place. Pavel sneeringly denied it, but Tesler refused to let Paige state her case, and even when Hopper turned out to be innocent, Tesler ordered them never to speak of the incident again. Scars I and II Grounded Tagged State of Mind Welcome Home Rendezvous Terminal Personality and traits Paige is very fierce. She is an excellent fighter and rarely loses her cool. She can be vicious at times but she does have a conscience, as shown when she persuaded Tesler not to derez Beck and Cutler. Her deepest loyalties are to General Tesler and Clu's cause. She appears to have a flirtatious attitude towards the Renegade, half-complimenting him while they fight, but certain that he is not actually Tron. She spent a long time regarding Beck as nothing but a simple mechanic, even becoming annoyed at having to deal with him repeatedly. After their meeting on the doomed light rail to Bismuth, her attitude toward Beck improved and they even dated for a short time, but she concluded that being with him was making her lose focus and severed their association. Meanwhile, her attitude toward the Renegade grew even more fierce, and she accused him of causing destruction and chaos and insisted that she would never join his side. Though Paige was written as a medical program, she enjoys music, and plays songs on a Monome player even though her former colleagues had told her to stick to what she was programmed for. Quorra, hearing her play, encouraged her, saying she could probably be good at whatever she wanted to try. Though she has no cause to remember Quorra with friendship, she never gave up her music. Trivia *The name Paige is of English origin and means a young servant. *Paige was an early name for the character that later became Quorra. A few examples of this name can be seen on early concept art for TRON: Legacy. Category:Character Category:Female Program Category:Programs Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising Category:Villain Category:Canon Category:Basics Category:Alive